Processing techniques and facilities which enable widespread use of molded thermoplastic composite components at production rates and production costs and that allow significant weight savings scenarios may be desirable in some applications. The capability to rapidly heat, consolidate and cool in a controlled manner may be required for high production rates of composite components. However, current resistive (radiant and convective) heating used in today's autoclave designs render processing of high-performance thermoplastic composite structures problematic due to extended cycles and wear and tear on equipment due to higher processing temperatures.
Therefore, a composite induction consolidation apparatus and method which includes induction consolidation of thermoplastic composites while utilizing an autoclave for consolidation pressure application is needed.